I Will Not Reap Destruction
by Prosphetics
Summary: Imagine being stolen at birth, not knowing about the world outside of the walls trapping you in. When Ash Ketchum gets stolen at birth by Giovanni he lose's the chance of ever meeting his mum Delia and brother Ritchie! Is hope really lost or will his own father set him up for the biggest challenge of his life involving discovery and even romance! Read to find out! (Many shippings)
1. Blood Is Red

_**I Will Not Reap Destruction**_

_**Hello All! What you need to know is that my story has a "What if" twist giving two rumored topics a merge into one. Ash was stolen at birth in this story by none other than Giovanni, president of Team Rocket. On the other hand though he left behind his other son for Delia which is actually Ritchie.**_

_**Ritchie grows up with a mother who is on the hunt for Giovanni, a mum abiding the law and doing anything for the name of good. But Ash is really different, he grows up with the name Red and becomes a soldier for his father. So what happens when they cross paths? Read to find out!**_

_**Ash will most likely be extremely out of character for a lot of this story I wont lie, but I do plan to make him the dense crazy Ash we all love and I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it. The shippings are rough at the moment but I'm heading with Pearlshipping cause I think I can make that stuff work the easiest with the plot line you will be receiving!**_

_**THE RATING IS M FOR A REASON!**_

_I DO NO OWN POKEMON IN ANY SHAPE, WAY OR FORM! _

* * *

_Chapter 1: Blood Is Red._

Have you ever really looked at yourself in the mirror to have the gut wrenching pain of failure and guilt wash over you? Can you look at yourself and say what you see in front of you is what you are truly happy with? No matter the scars, the bruises that have built up over the years trying to reach a level of perfection you know you will never gain.

It's hard isn't it? To be a realist and dig deep down into the battered heart that holds your feelings and come to truth's that you will never be what your heart desires. It's like coming to realise that the world is a lie, that a dream can never be fulfilled and in the end you just have to make the most of it right?

That it's your life and the quicker you realise that you steer the direction of your life, the better it can become. You have to realise that there are only certain people's opinion that matter and sure you can say no one opinions matter but that would be a lie.

Red knew that he lived in a world where he was being watched; every single movement he makes is being traced and kept documented upon. He knew that the man upstairs could tell him what he had for an afternoon snack two weeks ago. Creepy was a definite yes but if it was necessary was still undecided by the nine years old child and that man's opinion meant the world to him.

Red Satoshi was being raised, built into a soldier no less by the man known as Giovanni Satoshi the leader of Team Rocket. Red was watched with close eyes, treated as a top priority and most of all pure royalty. The thing though was that he had earned every single bit of his so called royalty through hard work and natural talent for just about anything.

His athletics ability bested many over the Rocket squad and for nine years old he was matching the teenagers and people ranging in their early adulthood in just about any sport. Give Red a pistol and he could pull it apart, reassemble it and clean it till it looks like brand new. Once upon a time not even two weeks ago a new kid who had been brought in from the orphanage in Pewter City had no respect for ranks.

Red was teaching a group of about twenty rookies how to fire a gun but this one kid was older and obviously believed he shouldn't be taking orders from a child. Red was sick of the rude remarks, sick of the teasing and complete utter disrespect he was receiving so he did something about it. Showing the group of children how to pull apart a gun and reassemble it he made a purpose mistake and gave the kid the gun. With simple instructions he told the boy to shoot the target 15 metres down the shooting range.

"Easy Target." Said Red with a cynical tone in his voice with a face all too familiar to his father. He had not mastered such technique yet but he was learning how to have his face remain emotionless, to be unreadable of feelings.

The kid all of a sudden didn't look too great, and as he weighed the gun in his hand he felt like his attitude had pushed the line. Walking up to the range he took a stance that would offer no support if the gun were actually anything more powerful than a pistol. Raising the gun and squinting his eyes to look down the line of the gun he eyed the sheet of paper that had the outline of a human. Once he felt comfortable with the position and aim of the gun he fired.

The bang from the gun rippled the ears of many, but Red could only sit back and admire his handy work as the gun exploded due him placing the incorrect bullet in the clip. The kid was thrown back against the wall and his hands seemed to be melting on the spot, it was just lucky he had taken his face away from the gun as he fired.

Red was becoming every bit like his father and when he got a praise for his course of actions he felt good. It felt good to be noticed by your father and be seen as some sort of prodigy. Although the thing that caught everyone's eye was his ability to simply communicate and train Pokemon. Now he did not have his own Pokemon yet, no one in the headquarters who were under the age of 10 could receive one and Giovanni wasn't breaking that rule for his son.

Although, that doesn't mean he has a plan in mind right?

* * *

The buzzing of the alarm was a horrific start to any day, the continuous noise signalling the time to awaken and start the day set forward in front of you. Any normal child would be smashing the alarm clock off and rolling back into a peaceful slumber refusing to leave the comfort of the warm bed they lay in. Most normal children would be waking up at a nice normal time of seven thirty in the morning getting ready for a day of school so they are prepared for their journey to becoming a Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder or even a Pokemon Watcher.

The thing is though is Red is no normal child and not many kids at his age of nine would be willingly getting up at five o'clock, to complete his routine of twenty five laps of the athletic track which was an professional based four hundred metre track leaving him to be running ten kilometre's a morning. It was a routine, it was his life and like a zombie he got out of bed within his own personal room with a double bed and small bathroom containing the essential needs of everyone.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he made slow work of walking towards his wardrobe and pulling out a fresh set of clothes which symbolised a sports uniform and carrying the items towards his bathroom and placing them on the toilet he looked at the figure in the mirror. Looking in the mirror was a task, because all Red could see was a monster. A figure that was playing out deeds of his boss's tasks without a moment's hesitation, because after all who doesn't want to be seen as the best for their own father? The apple of his eye was what Red\ was continuously setting out to be but when your father's heart is made of stone and his face leads to show no emotions the task seemingly becomes impossible.

The scars across his body speak a million stories and leave nothing to the imagination screaming abuse and struggle but it was the normal in the Head Quarters of the famous Team Rocket. The figure with Black, Raven haired that shot in all different directions gave Red a look of young youth. Wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers he looked extremely toned and lean for his age even though his birth marks of zig zags under his eyes and the Brown chocolate eyes gave him a complete look of innocence, he was clearly fit for his age and was growing up to be an attractive guy.

Splashing a dose of cold water on his face that was a sorry attempt of trying to wake him up he grabbed a hand towel and wiped the beads of water off his face. His next step was to put on his black track suit pants while pulling the red singlet that noticeably clung to his body to show off his chest, and the black 'R' that was placed over his heart on the left side of the singlet. Walking back out into the main room he put on some socks and joggers while grabbing his MP3 player off the dock. Fiddling around with the device he navigated and played around with the buttons until he put a playlist on clearly stated as 'exercise' and as he puts it into shuffle he pockets the portable item. Putting the earphones in their destined area in his ear he walked out of his room and crossing through an abandoned hallway. With the area covered in white walls and black tiling it gave a claustrophobic vibe but Red had lived here his whole life and had grown accustom to the fear the building supplied.

Walking down the halls at this time always supplied this feeling of whole for Red, to see a place that in a few hours that would be busily flooded with people at its quietest time was always something that was a rare sight. Not only that but due to living here his whole life, the whole place was just home and to see it so quiet was so unique.

Coming out to a break he slowly paced himself down two flights of stairs that was being mopped up by the unlucky taker of the punishment after trying to escape from the compound. Red knew the consequences, knew that it was sheer stupidity to even attempt such a thing. Team Rocket was Red's life and all thought it was tuff and some of the things he did were highly inhumane it was his only home.

To actually escape was deemed impossible by many and people who managed to escape would be kept track of, than at their weakest Giovanni would send the command. Many times it would be men to escape, or even couples. Red had been told of a story where a couple escaped and managed to be safe for three long years until the woman fell pregnant and when the child had been given the grace into the world the parents life ended, and the child's life at Team Rocket started.

Walking past the man cleaning the floors Red barely caught on to the person's voice giving him a warm welcoming.

"Morning Red." Spoke the man as he nodded, but Red had no time to give him a response as he walked pass and simply gave a single nod as he picked up his pace. Team Rocket was supplying this unique system and even after 9 years of being called Red… he felt like his name always would be Ash. See no one was allowed to go off their original names if they haven't already got a criminal record. Red knew it was his dads way of protecting his people and many people seemed to enjoy being able to pick a new name for themselves. Many people went for originality while others went for typical, stupid names but Red knew the real reason for the change.

The whole system came in 9 years ago, when Red was horrifically stolen at birth. Giovanni had told Red many times, was completely honest with his son that he had stolen him from his crib at the Viridian Hospital away from his mother. His mother had already given him the birth name of Ash Ketchum. Red knew the reason he was called Red was that when being stolen Giovanni had killed people to do it. Giovanni was not meant to be anywhere near Red, but no protection was laid down and Giovanni stormed in and killed a total of 3 people. With the blood on his hands he picked up his son Red and ran away, leaving red marks to lay on Red's clothes, red marks to symbolise the death that had a risen just so he could get his hands on his son. Hence the name Red, to hide him from the world outside and to remind the world that Giovanni would kill to keep his son within his guard.

Giovanni knew his son could no longer go off his birth name, Ash when he would be sending him into the field soon. Every precaution had to be taken so he could keep his son within his reach.

But Red would always looks at the mirror and sees a boy named Ash. It's fitting, it suites and it's the only part of his mother he will ever have for the rest of his life. It's depressing though, to bring up your mom only to have your father tell you relationships are for the weak and that he wanted a fighting son. Not a whining son complaining about his life when he is getting everything a nine year old boy could want. So he became a fighting son, blocked out any thoughts of the woman who brought him into this world he now reside in. Along with doing so, he blocked out anything he sort to be weak. Whether that meant friendship or a relationship with someone, he simply blocked it out and decided a lonely life would make him more successful in the ranks of Team Rocket.

This was how Red was raised, built even. He was crafted into this figure by his own father to have a rock solid personality showing no emotions and a face that no one could read. Giovanni wanted Ash or as he would name him 'Red' to be a soldier showing no mercy and a leader for the future. Red was forced to forget about the mum he never met, to have the thought of the woman who gave him life to fall into the back of his mind and never to resurface. A dark, pathetic, stupid memory that never needed to be thought of.

Exiting the building he was met with a nippy gust of wind and rain drops falling to the ground, pounding onto his skin with the capacity of a bullet. The conditions were tough, Team Rocket was indeed tough… But Red was built much tougher. Stepping out onto the track he was met by a lone figure in his late teens with short, black hair and a rather toned body. His height was astounding and his blue eyes stared right through you. Wearing the same as Red he was bending forwards and backwards, legs up and down stretching out every single muscle making sure his morning run would be as smooth as possible.

"I hate Mondays, I'll never understand why we start off our week with a full day of exercise and combat training." Yelled Red over the pounding rain, using the figure in front of him to balance as he stretched his calves and hamstrings.

"Like I would know Red, why not ask your daddy?" Replied the mystery teen with a tint of humour and a laugh as he pushed Red off his shoulder.

"Lay off Ty, I've still got bruises from combat training months ago from where Domino wacked me!" And as for Red felt in need to prove a point he lifted his singlet up wards showing off a large, nasty bruise that had engulfed the middle of his muscled stomach which had also engulfed his belly button. Ty raised his eye brow, then taking the next course of action to put himself in a starting position in front of a white line. Raising his hand onto a watch on his arm he looked over to Red to seek the nod and when he got it he started the countdown.

"One, Two, Three, Go!" Yelled Ty as he slammed a button down on his watch they both took off, ready to complete their ten kilometre run and a day full of pain just like every Monday in the Rocket Headquarters.

* * *

The rain was relentless, painful and as Red rounded the last corner of the track he could taste and feel the mix of rain water and sweat crawling over his body. The muscles in his legs wanted to give out, encouraging him to quit but Red knew he was better than that. Every single step coursed pain to jolt up his legs due to the acidic build up in his legs muscles and he could tell it was only going to feel worse when he stopped. Coming to the last one hundred metre sign he pushed himself off like a bullet and put everything into his final sprint.

Ty was close behind and everything became a race as they both went for a mad dash to the end. Both short on breath it was Ty who managed that extra step ahead due to his tall long legs giving him that extra leap in distance.

"You're getting closer to beating me, our time was fifty seven minutes and twelve seconds." Spoke Ty between pants and deep breaths trying to regain a level of composure as his heart beat steadied back down to a normal rate.

"You're time is slipping, getting slack and all you are." Replied Red, while repeating the same process as Ty taking deep breaths as they both walked back towards the main building.

"True, sometimes a sleep in seems nicer that a ten kilometre jog. I'm sixteen Red and a growing man like me needs his sleep unlike a little tacker like you at the age of nine who is full of bloody energy." Said Ty who walked before Red as the automatic sliding door opened before them into the headquarters.

Walking up two flights of stairs was a painful task and once up top there they were greeted by the presence of Domino who was leaning on the wall seemingly waiting for the both of them or more specifically Ty.

"Couldn't sleep?" Questioned Ty as he went forward to hug the sleepwalking blonde, only to be pushed away rather thoroughly.

"Your all wet you nut! And you know I had a meeting with Giovanni at five thirty." Replied Domino rather tiredly obviously wanting to be in bed. Handing Ty a towel she went onto her tippy toes to give him a little peck on the lips which Ty seemed to smile into. Red on the other hand found the scene in front of him to be most disturbing.

"Can you not do your lovey, icky stuff in front of me! It's disgusting and is completely unnecessary!" Shrieked Red as he covered his eyes in complete disgust and started his own course for his room with a look of repel on his face.

"Don't be late for combat training today Red! Giving you a wack across the back of the head always gives me a thrill!" Yelled Domino, only to have Red spin around and raise his middle finger upwards towards the woman. The look on her face was enough to have Red smile.

But Red knew he was right, his morals that is and relationships were unnecessary and broke every strong bone in your body until you were filled with love flowing out of your ass. After all Ty was living proof of the matter at hand and Red had no means to become a mindless zombie as such.

Ever since he and that blonde haired bimbo announced they were officially a couple Ty just changed. He was missing morning jogs to sleep in with Domino, he was getting softer on her in training as well letting her beat him in combat training! It was ridiculous, why throw away your dedication to Team Rocket for some stupid woman who will no doubt leave you or get you killed in the field.

Again this is where Red could see the excellence in his dad, pure genius if anything. He didn't attach himself to a woman and only did what was necessary to get Red into this world so Team Rocket could live on.

Entering his room he made quick work of discarding his wet clothes, which was quite the task as it seemed his sweat and the water mixed to make his clothes rather sticky. Finally flinging off his clothes he went for a shower. The jets of hot water hitting his body felt amazing, like heaven on earth and he made the most of the time by washing his body over with a flimsy bar of soap. Next step was to wash his crazy hair with Shampoo and Conditioner which made his hair smell like strawberries. As the warm water ran down his body he played with the dog tag he was wearing, which he seemingly had forgotten about, after all it was practically a part of him.

_"Red Satoshi – Agent #002"_

Was written clearly across the middle and as it suggests he is agent two, right after his father. Turning the taps off he got out of the shower and made quick work of drying his body and put on the Team Rocket Uniform. He had been given a red baseball cap with the Rocket 'R' in black in the middle of the hat while the rest consisted of black, plain cargo pants and a black T that had the 'R' in red on the front and back. His shoes were black, army styled boots with steel caps and he fairly looked the business of a Team Rocket grunt.

Exiting his room, he walked out into the crowded hallway ready for another day of paradise.

* * *

_He's watching._

_He never watches._

_He's following us._

_Why is he choosing kids?_

_What is he thinking?_

_What is that mad man planning…?_

Red watched, as one by one kids aged from six to eighteen stood and sparred with someone in the vast dojo they reside in. Age didn't matter here and neither did weight, it was all quick thinking and knowing where to hit or grapple your opponent that won you fights in this place. Gender was nothing either, a boy and a girl could fight and nothing would be treated weird about it. Everyone was an equal.

To prove the point Red watched as eight years old Pandora, daughter of Butch and Cassidy cowered as a bulky fifteen year old boy named Tom towered over here. If only Tom knew how well the girl could act as she thrust all her weight upwards and forced her palm up his nose. Blood and a lot of it ran from his nose as he stumbled backwards in shock and the pure power behind the throw of the punch. He was to shocked to do anything as she ran forward and planted her knee in his stomach having him double over in absolute pain. Using her other knee with force she raised it to his chin where an eerie crunching sound was heard as she let go of him and let the boy fall the ground.

No one applauded her; no one did anything as two men pulled the sobbing boy off the mat and towards the first aid room a few rooms down. Red looked across the dojo to see his father talking to someone, who he recognized as Butch. It was at that moment he pointed to Pandora and Butch ran across the room and grabbed her up into a hug and walked her over to Giovanni. She joined Domino, Ty and Anarchy which made four kid's total. What was he doing with them?

"Red, Age nine, Gender Male will be versing Dimitri, Age eighteen, Gender Male." Spoke Giovanni through the microphone yet again, for Red knew this was the last match of the day as for they were the last here.

Dimtri and Red faced each other off with Dimitri looking down upon Red and Red making no attempt at eye contact as he looked right into the boy's chest. He could feel Dimitri's eyes glaring wholes into the top of his head but in no way did it affect him. Dimitri knew he was the underdog, knew he was expected to lose this match but in no way did he intend to lose.

Red's head was ticking like a time bomb as he thought about the match and why Giovanni was selecting kids. First they did an intelligence test and this is where Domino shined earning her spot in the four there to no one's surprise. Than Ty made it in the shooting range, where he had shot a target at a hundred and fifty metre distance in between the eyes with a pistol but it was Anarchy who had made the most impressive entry as he managed to map out plans for a fake attack on the Cerulean Poke 'Centre. He definitely didn't carry the failure geans of his parents Jessie and James.

Of course we know what Pandora had done to earn her spot and now Red stands here, getting ready to fight someone double his age. But for what?

When Giovanna called "Fight" Red felt a punch connect with the side of his face sending him stumbling backwards. The pain was instant and he was overcome with dizziness but right there and then Adrenaline kicked in and Red stood his ground waiting for Dimtri's next move. It was apparent Dimtri was going onto full attack as he launched another fist for the same cheek he hit last time.

Red was in no way letting another hit connect and used all his momentum as he ducked and grabbed onto the arm, pulling the boy downwards. Dimtri was falling face first to the mat and Red rolled on top of him once he was done. Stomach to the ground Dimtri was defenceless as Red wrapped Dimtri's arm around his back and applied force.

"Give up!" Roared Red as he kneed the boy in the ribs, he didn't want to break the arm but Dimtri had a knowing of being stubborn. It was when Red went for another kick to the ribs did Dimtri roll out from underneath him and launch himself at the boy. Red was put into a state of shock as he found himself on the ground facing Dimitri who was now straddling him throwing fists all over the place. Every hit got heavier and as he felt Dimtri target his temple he knew this could end quickly, badly and make him look terrible in front of his father.

Red raised both legs and with a shunt sent the boy off him and quickly stood up regaining any composure he could, barely being able to stand. Red could feel the sweat and the sting it cause as he felt it enter a cut on his right cheek where Dimitri's first punch landed. As he rose his arms and ran it across his face to rid of the sweat blood stained his arm and he realised that the cut must be deeper than he first thought.

Dimtri was up, he was ready and he charged at Red. Red on the other hand had other thoughts; he was losing and losing bad. Dimtri was in a two metre radius and was ready to swing but Red was ready and ploughed his heel into Dimtri's knew cap.

And that was it, he crumpled and he screamed, he screamed so loud Red was sure the other side of HQ could hear it. Every other fight, no one had gone out to injure the other and most finished with submission because most treated this as a friendly thing but this is Red, father of the mighty Giovanni.

Dimtri didn't stop screaming and the realisation for Red sunk in as he looked at the leg he had kicked. Red was sure a knee don't bend that way and for once he was actually sorry, he actually felt bad for his actions and wanted nothing more than to apologize but that would be weak for him. It would ruin his reputation and he knew he didn't need that.

"Red Satoshi, come here please." Shooting his head around he saw his father looking at him, with a glint of respect in them and that was all it took for Red to realize what he did wasn't bad. If his dad was rewarding him for it, like he thinks he is about to Red had done everything right no matter how bad he felt.

"Sir." Spoke Red as he saluted and looked his father in the eyes, trying to find that respect within them only to find an endless amount of nothing.

Giovanni only nodded in response and looked at the children in front of him.

Domino, a girl with extreme intelligence was standing there with the biggest smile he had seen and he was sure it would warm his heart if it wasn't made of stone. She was young, fourteen years old and was like a daughter to him as he raised her when her mother died after trying to escape the HQ of Team Rocket. He treated Domino with up most respect and just like Red shaped her, although he was not pleased with her relationship choice he chose to push that to the side for now. One day she will see Red in that light and even though he believed relationships make one weak, he believed the two of them could make Team Rocket something else when the time came.

But for now, both of them need to know none of that.

Anarchy and Pandora where interesting kids, both aged eight they seemed inseparable. Pandora showed every sign of following in her parents footsteps being a successful Rocket such as Butch and Cassidy. She was smart, cunning and no doubt was going to grow up to be beautiful. Anarchy on the other hand was a surprise. He was nothing like his baboon parents and found himself studying and practicing hard hoping to never follow in his parents Jessie and James footsteps.

Now Ty was a unique story, having no background of Team Rocket Giovanni sent grunts out to the orphanage and bring the ones back they believed had Team Rocket potential. They do this once every month and normally come back with one or two kids. Ty aged at sixteen was a large success in this ritual and ended up under close watch from Giovanni, much like Domino, Pandora and Anarchy and today they had only proved themselves.

But his son Red… Although he would never tell him he had done nothing but impress his father. He was becoming everything Giovanni wanted in a son. Red named after the blood on his hands, had the qualities of a leader. He was practically a killing machine, with the athletic ability no one could match at his age and although his intelligence wasn't up to match with the others he was by no means dumb. Giovanni was so proud of the son he made; he felt the need to congratulate himself and his son. But first, the other kids.

"Tonight you sleep, and tomorrow you awaken the future leaders of Team Rocket. You are doing honour to yourselves in making this ranking, congratulations."

No one shouted in celebration, no one felt the need to brag and everyone just nodded in thanks to their boss than taking action to leave for dinner and sleep. Today had been a monstrous day and as Red went to walk away he heard his father call to him.

"Red?"

"Yes sir?" Questioned Red as he walked back into talking distance with his father and it was only know did he realize his father had two henchmen guarding Giovanni was up most integrity. Giovanni knelt down so he was eye level with his son and removed the cap so he could actually see his son's eyes.

Red had no idea what was going on, he felt like he was going to be interrogated or tortured or something but when he got to eye level with his father he looked into his eyes. He stared into those black orbs, to see no sign of emotion, no sign of love or compassion and to only see darkness.

"This is only the start, my orders will be stricter, more dangerous and you are going to be the main source of Team Rockets success, are you ready?" Red was offended, appalled if anything but the way Giovanni said it made him think, was he ready? The doubt was thrown out of his head as quickly as it came, of course he was ready.

"I believe so sir."

Giovanni nodded in response and seemed pleased with the answer his son had supplied him. At least he wasn't completely up himself to the point Giovanni had to break his own son down a couple of levels.

"My quarters, six thirty sharp tomorrow."

"Of course dad."

* * *

**_I hope that was hooking enough for you to see Ash has changed, now what I do want you to take away from this is yes Ash is Red! Reviews I'm sure would do me wonders and I am actually going to clarify this is my first story so I'm freaking out! _**

_**Massive shout out to**__** IceArceus**__** and **__**Uzumaki Writer15!**__** You guys are awesome and I want to thank you for the massive support you are giving me on this one!**_

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH A NEW INSTALLMENT OF **__**'I WILL NOT REAP DESTRUCTION'.**_


	2. Battle Royale

_**I Will Not Reap Destruction**_

_**In this chapter many interesting things happen that will change the story in many ways and important facts will be brought up so listen in! Pay close attention and most of all enjoy this new chapter of my very first story!**_

_**Remember to follow, favorite and most of all review!**_

_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANYWAY!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Battle Royale_

"Update me."

Sitting at a desk in the dark all alone with no one but his companion known as the Pokemon called a Persian Giovanni was in complete bliss in the silence and comfort he was residing in. Leaning back into his leather office chair he awaited a response from his two grunts.

The silence that continued to remain was frustrating, eerie and most up un-wanted. His missions for them were simple, spy on the woman and bring up any interesting topics that he might find juicy. She was high on his interest list, head officer of the missing persons unit in all of Kanto and Johto she was on a hunt for what he had.

"Her work has come to a halt boss, within the next two weeks she's sending the boy on his journey." Replied a soft tone of voice which carried a feeling of scarce that definitely belonged to a male.

"You better have more information James." Hissed Giovanni as he spun his office chair to be facing the laptop on his desk. Gripping the table he pulled the chair forward and as the wheels spun he found himself closer to the desk and the people on the screen.

"Of course boss!" Replied a woman with a ridiculous hair style that was coloured a dark red and was meant to shape into an 'R'. "You see, Ritchie is leaving on his journey in exactly eight days and Delia has been planning with Professor Oak that he receives two Pokemon instead of one."

"And I would care why?" Questioned Giovanni as he spoke in dead panned voice and a face that showed… well nothing.

"The Pokemon are special! Contained in two capsules in his laboratory one is in an egg while the other is in a Poke ball. They are both rumored to be either rare or strong boss." Spoke James with a new found confidence, believing he had spoken the right thing.

"Again, why would I care?"

This is the bit where Giovanni couldn't decide whether what emotion he should be experiencing but it was either to be scared or excited as large grins became apparent on the duo's faces. It was an evil grin, with a splash of excitement mixed with a dosage of toxic, heart shattering and pure evil planning behind it.

"Wouldn't it be such an amazing gift for Red's tenth birthday to receive such rare, powerful Pokemon?"

* * *

For four days Giovanni went into planning as he went over every single blue print available of the laboratory that belonged to none other than Professor Oak. He went over endless footage that had been hacked and retrieved by Jessie and James so he could figure a suitable time for his selected soldiers to break in without disturbing or waking the old man.

To no surprise within the four days he had created a bullet proof mission for his selected personnel and was quick to choose who would be doing the mission. He only found it suitable that if Red wanted these Pokemon he had to do it for himself, that he could choose people suitable to help him and that he would be the leader of his first mission in the field. His first mission in the real world where the whole of Team Rocket would judge how it played out and possibly bring him the glory his family name so rightly deserved or on the other hand he could bring shame to the Head President of Team Rocket.

But everyone knew Red was better than that and over the last four days he had hit the head of the nail with a hammer sinking it deep down inside everyone's mind that he was the next in line for greatness. Four days had been enough time for him to top the group of five in mostly everything and he made it known he was better. But he didn't do it with bragging, he did it with silence.

He distanced himself from the world and somehow he built this aura around him that made people believe he was some kind of monster. That if you tried to talk to him he would snap you in half like a twig, that touching him would poison you! To Red though he found it hilarious because people on the outside would see him as a normal nine year old that wouldn't be able to make a shank out of a toothbrush or even kill them with his bare hands.

In the Team Rocket HQ though, people knew what he was capable of and found themselves keeping distance. In four days he had made himself the most feared nine year old Team Rocket had ever seen and there were only a few people who would actually communicate with him.

His father was top priority and continued to believe Red had room to grow, more muscles to build and intelligence to gain. It was like his best could only be topped by another step and Red was more than up to the challenge his father had set.

To Red's surprise Anarchy and Pandora had become somewhat friends towards him. Always seeking advice and guidance in training and believing he could teach them better than the actual teacher thinking his practical way of teaching was always better. He was their leader and he felt a sense of pride knowing they relied on him to keep up with him and the other two of the group.

Domino and Red had grown a rivalry, this fierce battle between the two had grown and nothing was held back when the two were to compete. Tests would be seen as a form of competition and Domino was currently beating him at that with her beating him in one more exam then him. It was the athletic, physical stuff Red could never lose in. He could win a fight with Domino with eyes shut tight and hands tied behind his back or win a one hundred metre sprint with his eyes closed. They were both strong in their respected areas and respect was built upon it.

It was Ty though that had grown to really stir this feeling in his gut that was nothing more than disgust. For the last four days he had done nothing but become a failure in the group, a good for nothing waste of space that drooled over Domino and left the need for training to last minute or nothing.

But Red could do nothing about it, he was powerless on what Ty did and could only watch him crumble. The truth though was that Red was just about ready to explode and as Ty turned up for the first time in four days for his jog with Red it all happened.

Red had overlapped Ty three quarters into their hour and Red could notably see that the older boy was struggling to keep pace. Red could only be proud of his observations and when they finished their broken ritual and they reached the top of two flights of stairs Ty made quick use of a bucket to exit his stomach. Ty looked white as a ghost and was visibly shaking, leaving Red to smell the vile vomit as he lingered around to make sure the guy was alright.

It was here though that his young mind couldn't stop the words that rolled out of his tongue. He was nine years old with the maturity of an adult and the child within barely showed itself to the world, but after all young kids and especially Red can't hold their tongue.

"You really have reached new lows." Tutted Red as he leaned on a wall and watched Ty as he wiped vomit off his face with the back of his arm. The smell continued to linger and left a vile aura to wonder around the hall.

"Shut it! It was probably something I ate last night." Was Ty's weak attempt at being fierce for a response as he shot a menacing glare at the young boy.

"Liar! You know the real reason!" Snarled Red as he locked his eyes with the boy on his knee's practically hugging the rubbish can exiting more of his stomach.

"No I don't Red, fucking enlighten me!" Screamed Ty as he pushed himself off the ground with new rage boiling over him.

"Domino." Stated Red, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" Questioned Ty, as if he had to do a double take on the words his supposed friend had spoken.

"You heard me, ever since you started your relationship with her all you have done is gotten fatter and plummeted in every source of combat and knowledge based classes!" Replied Red as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. Even Red knew he was acting as a know it all but that happens when you know what you are saying is true.

"So what are you saying Red? That she's the source of my failure, that she's making me weak?" Replied Ty with a tone of sarcasm, leaning on a wall obviously still feeling the effects of the jog and his session with the garbage bin.

"Thank you for summing that up for me." Spoke Red with fake enthusiasm.

"Fuck you Red, it's a dirty lie and you know it! I'm still strong, still the perfect elite agent that your father wants and I could take you down in my sleep!" It was a challenge and they both knew it, once the words flowed out of Ty's mouth it was war. A war with no purpose but to prove the other that their idea of love was correct.

To make things more cliché at that very moment a very tired and angry Domino exited her room not even five metre's down the hall with a rage of a Gyarados ready to let the two boys have it. That moment though she could sense the atmosphere was tense, that something was wrong as she witnessed two boys stare off into each other's eyes with every intention of hurting the other. Rooms doors of young and older kids started opening showing tired children still expecting another hour of sleep to see the scene in front of them.

Ty slowly walked up to the nine year old Red and grabbed at the sweaty Rocket singlet and brought his eyes down to stare into his boss's sons eyes. Pandora and Anarchy were the first to jam themselves in between the two as Domino stood frozen, as if paralysed by a Zapdos and left to turn to stone.

Red could see it, he played it over in his mind and realised this was his moment and that he needed to be the dominant one. Not even that he needed to be his father's son, he needed to live up to that expectation that haunted him.

"And so it stands, you have challenged me and I accept it." Snarled Red as he pushed a young girl who was only trying to help separate the fight, but Pandora was in no way strong enough to hold him back. Marching up to Ty he pushed the older boy of sixteen against the wall, which proved to be difficult due to height but he managed quite well.

Jabbing Ty in the stomach he spoke. "We fight where all duels of combat are placed; the stakes are simple as well."

"Stakes?" Questioned the teenager as he was starting to wonder what exactly had he gotten himself in to?

"Of course, you see if you win you can continue your petty relationship with her and obviously respect will be gained for you." Replied Red as he locked eyes with Ty.

"And if I lose?"

"You leave her forever… and you train as hard as you can! Because if you aren't back to being fit as a fiddle in 2 months you're cut from the group…"

It was a stand-off and Red was ready for the challenge set in front of him. In fact he was waiting for Ty to pull out, to beg on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Now wouldn't that be something?

In Ty's head on the other hand, he saw this as a complete golden opportunity. There was no way in any shape or form that he was going to decline this.

"You got yourself a fight."

* * *

It was the gossip of the day and people were going absolutely crazy. To no surprise the bigger boy was the favourite as people wagged bets and various other stupid deals but people knew it was dumb to doubt Red.

How could you doubt a boy in a fight named after the colour of blood?

It remained though that Red would be a dark horse and many found this fight so pointless. But some saw the logic in the smart nine year olds head and after all the company of Team Rocket had seen fights for stupider reasons. The simple he looked at me funny had caused fights to take place in the area 'Where duels take place'.

The problem is though was the fight had not been approved by the man upstairs himself yet and we find ourselves there now with Red winning the conversation.

"Dad, if I win this it makes our elite group only stronger. Don't you get it? Emotional attachments such as Domino's and Ty's have made them weaker. One more than the other anyway." Spoke Red, only trying to convince his father further.

"I see your point but I have one question… Will you win though?" The question seemed to catch air in Red's throat, as if he had doubted himself or to be hurt that his father doubted him.

Maybe a little both?

"Of course father."

"Then I accept this duel to take place in the cage… but we need to talk about something else for the time being." Spoke Giovanni as he pulled his office chair forward and rested his elbows on the table and leaned on his hands.

"What is it sir?" Questioned Red, fright evident in his voice.

"Whether you win in your fight today or not you leave on a mission tomorrow night." Stated Giovanni as he pointed to the blue prints below him of the laboratory of Professor Oak. All Red could do was gesture for his father to go onwards as he stood up and moved next to his father to get the same perspective of him.

"Your breaking in to this laboratory with someone of your choice, to get into this room here where Professor Oak does all his research. Two tubes dedicated here have Poke balls in them and guess what I want you to do?" Giovanni looked sideways into his sons eyes to see a certain sparkle in them. Right there and then he knew this mission was going to be the start to something huge for Team Rocket.

"Steal them?" Questioned Red with a voice of innocence and excitement.

"And then they become yours, as for it is your birthday in three days if you had forgotten."

"I didn't forget my own birthday!" Cried Red as he shot his dad a playful glare and went back to sitting down in the seat opposite his fathers.

His father's face though stayed serious, stayed as still as brick and left the room to silence for longer than Red would have liked. Their eyes stayed connected and they both continued trying to read each other's emotions as Giovanni's black eyes pierced straight through Red's chocolate ones and there he saw it. **Fear.**

"Red… beat him till he stops breathing if you have to, just don't lose." It was a direct order and to fail that order would mean harsh punishment. It was then it became clear to Red.

That if he lost this fight, not only would the two be able to continue their relationship but his pride, his father's pride even would be shattered! He was playing with fire with a bigger opponent and one who had more experience, one who was tasting blood in the water.

This was everything to both of them for completely different reasons.

* * *

Feeling the metal chains underneath the grasp of his hands Red pulled himself into a square shaped cell that had no way out once that door closed. Across the ring he was there, his opponent and once friend if you could ever call him that as for they only made communication when needed normally.

They both had determination written over their face, both wanted the blood of their foe to paint the canvas of the ground in the cage. Red could only look around and admire the hundreds of Rockets who circled the ring in the grandstands. They chanted, they shouted and most of all where loving this as they all wore their Team Rocket uniform with pride. It was his father who was sitting ring side who for once was showing an emotion. He was excited and Red could tell his father loved every single moment of this.

Both being asked to bump their padded hands in the middle of the ring by the referee Red could do nothing as Ty spat in his eye and launched himself at him. Grappling Red's waist from behind as he swiftly moved around him he swiped Red's legs from underneath him and fell down with him letting all his weight crush Red.

Knocking the wind out of him Red found himself for a short of breath and most of all surprised by the quick and dirty actions this fight had already turned to. It was then he felt Ty's arms snake around his neck and begin to choke him and due to the loss of breath before he couldn't hold on for long.

Pushing himself up with his hand onto his hands and knees people watched as Reds face was taking the colour of purple, but took the emotion of determination. Pushing himself up he found himself on his knees and falling back to slam Ty's back onto the mat. As planned Ty howled in pain and let go of his foes neck.

Sucking in much needed air Red crawled away from Ty, breathing in large breaths of air that were saving him from passing out. But his victory was short lived as Ty ran towards him and swung his foot deep into his ribs, causing Red to shrivel into a ball still trying to regain breath.

The kick had delivered a cracking noise and screams from the crowd as few supported Ty while others chanted cheat. Ty had no care for their words as he waited for an opening as it seemed Red was to secure in his little ball position. But Red knew he could not stay this way forever and yet again pushed himself up onto his hands and knees only to have a foot swing into the side of his head.

Black orbs blurred his site as the pain of the right side of his face literally kicked in as he found himself on his back completely vulnerable and Ty could see it. Straddling Reds waist Ty delivered a powerful right handed jab to Reds nose causing blood to instantly splatter and pour out of the boys nose but it didn't stop there as for the referee could see Red was still conscious.

A viscous jab connected with the red raw skin where the kick had connected on Reds cheek and a single, small cut appeared but Ty was out for blood. Instead of fists he changed to using his elbow rising it and smashing it into the same spot causing the cut to go deeper and wider. Blood was pouring out of two spots of Reds face as he finally found the energy to raise his arms and cover his bloodied face.

Ty changed tactics and rolled off the boy to the side and delivered a brutal knee to left side of Red's middle torso on the opposite side where he had kicked. Knee after knee cracking could be heard and the gasps of the audience could only signify they did not expect such brutality and strength from the teenager.

People screamed for it to stop, they screamed for it to continue, it was all just a big mess with no clear ending.

But Red would not submit though, would not admit defeat but could feel the loss of blood beginning to affect him. Moving his arms to lightly push Ty felt like a difficult task, beyond able for his tired body. His eyes where becoming heavy and Red's final glimpse was an elbow directed for his temple and his head snapping backwards in shattering pain.

The crowd was still, was silent and refused to make a simple noise as the referee called the fight over. Tears were shed as they watched Red being lifted onto a stretcher believing any further movement to his ribs could worsen them. People watched who many believed to be the future of Team Rocker lay lifeless on that stretcher.

It was that day, that the people of Team Rocket realised something all to life changing for Giovanni. Red was a failure and even though Ty may have cheated it was to be expected in such a high risk match.

Giovanni had raised a child who had more bark than bite, not only had Red failed in his first public performance. Giovanni had failed too.

* * *

The emotions hit him like a Rhyhorn on charge and as he watched his son's head bounce back after the contact as he realised he was struggling to stay seated. Giovanni was struggling not to run to his own son and see the damage Ty had caused. Giovanni was fighting a war within because he had a reputation to maintain but that's hard to do when you actually care about the person being taken out of the cage.

It must have been written on his face, must have actually been so easy to pick as he felt Cassidy rest her hand on his shoulder with a sincere look. For once Giovanni welcomed the comfort but he couldn't show it, he had to stop his emotions from showing! He can't remember how he did, how he got to his private quarters of his office so quickly but he was there.

Hidden from the world he screamed to his heart's content showing emotions he hadn't showed since a young age. Item after item had been flung across the room as his Persian lay scared underneath the desk with no intention of coming out. It was then though did Giovanni realise his old age had brought him to a lower fitness level and found himself out of breath and searching for the comfort of his office chair. He sat down in the comfortable leather chair and began to think and that was when it all happened.

Red had easily bitten off more than he could choose and brought shame to both their names. Team Rocket would be in question because of this for the next few months of Giovanni's leadership skills. Whether they should even be in Team Rocket and he could already tell that he would be losing many Grunts who had nothing to lose.

But all he could think of was Red and how if he continued to stay here the situation could only get worse. In a way it was like Red needed to leave for a good while where the world would change him to see that he isn't the best. That there is always someone better than him, that he needs to size up his opponent before rushing it. He couldn't get that here… but where could he go?

His laptop made a loud ringing noise to indicate that someone was calling him. He felt like he didn't need to answer it, that it would be pointless but when he saw the names of Jessie and James he felt like he could use someone else's failure for his own good.

"Talk to me."

"Boss, everything is set for tomorrow night. Ritchie isn't getting his Pokemon for his journey for another few days and Delia has taken time off to help him just like before. Now if the mission becomes a failure Delia is off so she can have no part, everything is running to plan." Spoke a rather proud Jessie who was barely visible in the shadows.

Jessie although could see a light switch in her boss's head and found herself being quickly waved off as Giovanni shut down the laptop. He could thank her later because this one call had well saved Giovanni from nights of thinking and sleepless nights. It was so perfect, such a great idea that he could only think of the plan as bullet proof.

Planning would be required and lots of it, hell he could see this paying off in the long run! But he could think of so many ways it could value him. Sending Red out there, to get beaten, to win and most of all grow up in the real world. It just fell into place really.

"A journey…" Whispered the man feeling a cat purr as it rested its head on his knee and instinctively he lowered his hand to pat the Pokemon.

This mere idea… it was perfect.

* * *

_**I know it was shorter than my other chapter but I felt it needed to end here! I really do love reviews and they encourage me to write and I actually do apologize how long it took to get this new chapter up but with school and work. Yeah its sort of hard!**_

_**Massive shout out to IceArceus and Uzumaki Writer15! You guys are awesome and I want to thank you for the massive support you are giving me on this one!**_

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH A NEW INSTALLMENT OF 'I WILL NOT REAP DESTRUCTION'.**_


	3. New Demons

**I Will Not Reap Destruction**

_**Hey all! This chapter is a bit of a complex one as I want to get a point across that young minds do tend to get confused and second guess a lot of things. Either there own father. Also for all the people personal messaging me about Domino being added into the pairings I guess you just have to wait and find out right?**_

_**Remember to follow, favorite and most of all review!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: New Demons

_He was a failure_.

To look in that mirror while he waited for the hot water made him violently sick and it struck a nerve deep down inside. To see a form that could barely stand clinging on to the sink in front of the mirror with white knuckles for support, Arceus it pained him more emotionally then physically. Ash Ketchum the birth name from his mother or what his father named him after the colour of blood Red Satoshi couldn't do this anymore. That boy in the mirror… that thing couldn't even recognise himself.

His button nose was a mess and after the tussle in the cage had to be pushed back into place causing excruciating pain on Red's behalf when awakening on a stretcher out of the arena. He felt every single bit of pain the doctors put him through as they pushed the nose back into the childish button nose. They poured water and cleaned the cut on his right cheek, followed by an anaesthetic liquid causing a large dosage of swears to become apparent.

But he could still feel the stiches entering and exiting his skin only to follow the same pattern for a total of eight stiches up the side of his cheek coloured black. It didn't stop though, oh no it never stopped as the doctors had to bandage his ribs for general support after some suffering large fractures that would take a large time to heal. The bandages were stuck on tight, causing some breathing to be difficult and all sense of movement including walking to be near impossible.

Raising his hand he ran his finger over the stiches and struggled to see how the doctors assured him it would not scare. He knew it was a lie and in a sense of a way he felt like he would enjoy the scare but he really did want it gone. The main reason was he didn't want to give Ty the satisfaction.

He was wrong and he knew it. It was now that Red had realised he had picked a fight with a desperate man seeking to keep the only love he had ever received. Sure Red was enraged in his despicable act in cheating to win as he sought out to spitting him in the eye as they went to bump gloves in a sign of sportsmanship. How stupid he was, because no one shows sportsmanship here.

Red was willing though to admit his defeat because he had lost and it was simple as that. Was he happy about it? No. He had every reason to be the opposite of happy as for he knew what the stakes were.

People would look down on him now and even his father who had done nothing wrong because Red believed this was his mistake. The thing was though Team Rocket didn't work like that mainly due to the fact they were an establishment built on the power and pride of their leader, if they found a reason to doubt him they would show it. He had done the one thing he had hoped to never do in his life time.

Fail his father.

That in itself made his emotions fumble and turn his stomach upside down into a vile mess. Everything hurt emotionally and let's not forget the physical part Ty had left behind, everything was a mess and all this turmoil started by looking in a mirror. Clenching his fist and raising it with every intention of shattering the mirror he lost his footing on the slippery tiling and fell into the open door of the shower.

His head bounced violently off the wall and his ribs went into spasms of pain causing a large cry to erupt from Reds mouth. It hurt and as the hot water pounded into his body the calming feeling he would normally feel from it turned into irritation as he flailed like a fish out of water in pain. Pain, anger and frustration flooded his emotions trying to grab anything to pull himself up but there was nothing. Still in his boxers the fabric stuck to his body as he tried to rotate and fall out of the open shower door.

The single movement sent his voice into a rippling scream and salty tears to glass over his eyes and fall down his face. He could see the black orbs again as his body sent the signal it wanted to fall unconscious again meaning Red was reaching a high level of pain. His head was spinning and was erupting into a raging head ache like an elastic band had been tightly secured around the top of his forehead.

His body began to tremble, his head was going fuzzy and his voice remained to carry out a low groan of pain as if the world needed reminding he was indeed hurt. Reds stubbornness began to show as he slowly rotated taking the pain little by little as he almost reached the shower door only to figure he was completely exhausted. The last few centre metres felt like kilometres and as he went to move again his head managed to bump a shower rack causing bottles of soap, shampoo and conditioner to make harsh collision with his body and head. His voice was causing new pain to show itself as his voice clearly strained under the pressure of his next and seemingly last scream.

He couldn't do anything, he was frozen as hot water turned to cold and sent his body into a wild repetition of shaking. He was exhausted and his eyes became droopy as he felt the jet of water stop its continuous beating on his body. Soon followed two masculine arms wrapping around his body and carefully lifting him into a bridal style position. A second person dried him off with the towel and removed his boxers and slid on new ones.

Being placed on his bed Red struggled to stay conscious as his head continued to seemingly constrict in pain and refused to let go. He was in too much pain to realise these people were dressing him until they carefully lifted his torso to place a t-shirt and hoodie on him. Pants had already been dealt with as they put his tracksuit pants on him along with the underwear.

"What do we do?" Questioned a voice in obvious shock, Red guessed the person was a girl but barely had his brain churning at the moment.

"He said to bring Red to him right?" Replied a voice, who seemed to be more masculine and questioning his statement.

"Yeah but look at him! He's destroyed, how can we get him there without hurting him more?" A silence was started and remained eerie with no one clear on talking, unless you classify Reds low mumbles of pain as talking.

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

He had ordered all five of them to show up to his office immediately that morning, with clear intentions of setting a few items on the agenda straight with them. To clear some heads and talk about a certain touchy topic that he was not looking forward to.

Giovanni didn't know if his son was ok, didn't know of his condition and for the most part was showing to the community of Team Rocket that he didn't care. It was his face though that people were questioning as the large black bags under his eyes signalling no sleep were evident, obvious even. Although Reds condition was in no way the reason for his tired state, actually he was happy for it. Without Red's reckless and seemingly pointless attempt of proving a point Giovanni himself had taught his son he wouldn't have created this master plan.

It was genius and he planned to share it now, but his son yet showed his face unlike the other four who sat here obediently. They were like puppy dogs waiting for a command, he enjoyed having their full attention but was yet to say a single word. His son's absence began to send a clear sign of annoyance though as he seemed to finally crack.

"Pandora. Anarchy. Go get Red from wherever he is right now." It was a command and they were quick to their feet as they saluted and charged out of the room hoping to find him quick enough.

This left Ty, with his girlfriend alone in a room with the father of a son he had knocked unconscious only last night. Ty was petrified as for he felt like Giovanni had strong emotions for his son he actually never showed and was struggling to keep a straight face even though Domino's hand was securely placed in his.

Looking down at their joint hands he couldn't quite get over how perfect their hands connected, how he had managed to get this gorgeous fourteen year old to love him. She was out of his area, completely above him as every one of her features was in a sense perfect. She was fit beyond anything he had seen… well besides Red of course. Then again Red didn't have beautiful blonde locks such as Domino with a beautiful face to accompany it.

"Congratulations by the way."

Ty was shocked and jumped as he realised Giovanni was making clear conversation towards him, but his congratulations felt all to wrong. He had battered the man's son, broken many ribs and busted the kid's nose yet here he was speaking as if he was happy about it.

"Th-thankyou Giovanni sir." Stammered Ty as he felt Domino squeeze his hand as in a way to show reassurance but it didn't seize the crazy case of his emotions. He never thought about this part, it was all about keeping Domino.

"Even though I'm rather displeased at your course of spitting at the start of the fight, you finished it with true power. I haven't actually seen the damage you have caused my son yet, have either of you?" He remained emotionless, showing no sign as to whether he cared about Ty cheating or if he cared about his son even.

Nothing.

Both shaking their heads the conversation seemed to stop and the silenced hanged in the air as they all waited for Red. Ty though couldn't stop playing the conversation in his head, trying to figure out if his boss hated him or was actually pleased with his efforts.

After what seemed like forever Red entered the room, but not on his own account.

Anarchy and Pandora looked absolutely knackered as they sat the young boy on a chair carefully, only to have him hiss in pain as he pressed wait onto the back of the chair. Everyone watched him with close eyes as he struggled to find a comfortable seat and when he did Red could only match Giovanni's eyes with a gloomy, dreadful expression.

"Where was he?" Questioned Giovanni as he looked over to the two, both with drenched sleeves and both looking extremely unhappy. It didn't take a genius to realise something had happened and by the bad condition Red was in it could only be bad.

"He was in the shower." Replied Pandora in a whisper, still looking rather shaky as she glanced at Red only to see him groaning lightly and discomfort written all over his face. To her surprise, she felt horrible for him.

"Why the hell were you in the shower when I called for a meeting Red?" Giovanni said, choosing to now set his eyes upon his son who looked just about ready to respond only to have Anarchy speak.

"He must of slipped or something because he was on the shower floor screaming. Sir he was close to passing out in pain."

There was a tension in the air and it was threatening to combust at any moment. The silence was dreadful and it seemed as if it was challenging someone to make the first sign of communication. Red could only observe his father's face to see the bags under his eyes but put the thought into the back of his mind thinking his dad was worried about him. At that moment Giovanni spoke, as if the conversation that had taken place not even a minute ago had happened.

"Good morning Red, how are you?" Giovanni's voice was flat and didn't raise or lower in pitch as he spoke. His emotions didn't change, never did they change.

Red seemed to refuse to respond and stared at the man in the eyes as he knew his father does not care for him now. It was not directly spoken, but it was known the instant he walked through that door. Reds brain continued to ache and his ribs still sent waves of pain through his body but Red was on a mission, to try and pull some source of emotion out of his father.

Standing up as he used the chair for support he pushed the oncoming help from Pandora and Anarchy away as he glared at his father. Moving forward to standing right in front of his dad's table he leaned on it for support and brought his body across the table so his face was mere inches from Giovanni's.

"Where were you?" Red snarled, not even realising the spit leaving his mouth that launched at Giovanni's face as he was too caught up in rage. Giovanni remained calm as he used a handkerchief to clean his face of Red's saliva and thought of a response.

But he was struggling to find a response because in the end he should have been there. He could hear the screams as they bounced off the hallways and surprisingly they did not pain him, if anything they made his choices easier.

"I was busy. I am a very busy man Red."

"Busy with what? Planning how to get rid of your failure son?" Replied Red with sarcasm practically drooling out of his mouth not even knowing how right he was. The sparkle in Giovanni's eyes and that grin that accompanied it was a dead give-away that Red had hit the nail on the head.

"Why yes Red, now make it back to your seat and I will tell where you will be going." Giovanni might as well of slapped him as Reds face went pale and his arms seemed to be failing in holding him up as he stumbled backwards.

Red looked horrified, scared even but something sparked in him as he started pulling off the clothing covering his torso and his face showed determination as he pushed through the pain. It was at that moment everyone could see the bandages and the purple skin circling them.

"I was raised on your morals! I did things by the book by believing love was stupid, that emotion was pitiful! LOOK WHAT THE POWER OF LOVE DID TO ME!" Screamed Red as he felt the last sentence burn holes into his throat but he was out to prove a point. Giovanni did not once look down but continued to look Red in the eyes.

"Look at what you did to me!" Snarled Red as his father finally looked down at his son's lower torso. He wasn't going to lie; it looked nasty and could see why Red was having trouble walking.

"Sit down; you are delaying our briefing on your future." Spoke Giovanni in a flat voice as he motioned for Red to sit down in the chair.

"I will not sit down until you answer for my pain." Said Red as he continued to speak with a raised voice and stare into the black orbs of his father.

"Red! Sit down or I'll make the four of them strap you down! Bellowed Giovanni as he stood and pointed at the chair clearly enraged and showing clear signs he was sick of Reds disgusting behaviour.

Both panting neither refused to back down as they challenged the other to break first. It was Red who slowly made his way back to his chair as Giovanni simply sat and let the Persian rest itself on his feet yet again. Tension remained high as silence now overcome the room with Red sitting topless showing off his battle scars and everyone in the room trying to not look at them.

"Put a shirt on Red for Arceus sake." Mumbled Giovanni and doing as he was told Red attempted to put on a shirt but no success was achieved until Pandora helped him.

"So what of my future?" Questioned Red as he glared at his dad with rage practically written over his face.

"Well tonight you are still breaking into Oaks Lab for those Pokemon and before you bring up the fact you can barely walk I'll get Dr Namba to batch up some Anaesthetic. The thing is you cannot possibly carry out this mission by yourself so you need to choose someone." Giovanni said as he pointed out the blue prints of the laboratory belonging to the famous Professor Oak.

"Anarchy and Pandora will help me." To Reds surprise they nodded eagerly at the suggestion and both wore smiles brighter than the sun.

"That's that and that night you will sleep once more in the headquarters for what I suspect to be a year or two."

"A year or two?" Disbelief was evident in Red's voice and the same with his face. Mainly due to the fact people had been banished, killed even for less and he was being sent away for two years max?

"You will compete in the Kanto League, getting eight badges and entering the Indigo League. Win or lose you come back and you will be the main key into reaching the role of Champion of the Indigo League." To Giovanni this was pure excellence, but Red seemed to be confused about one or two things.

"And why do you want that?" This was Anarchy now who seemed just as confused as the others.

"I'm glad you asked and I will tell you why." He stopped there and with a smirk on his face and a voice mixed with acid he continued. "Imagine having the future President of Team Rocket mixing it up with the other champions and having all the power in Kanto and even Johto!"

Giovanni had that smirk on his face that was showing he thought he was a genius above all. The whole group could see the logic behind it all and found the idea just as amazing as Giovanni did all but one who was Red never doubting the man's brilliance. Sure it would take a while but the end result would be well worth the wait and effort.

"It's perfect, it's achievable and it would gain all the respect back he has lost back into its rightful place."

* * *

It was strange to have a body so numb, yet so functional as he walked around Dr Namba's laboratory testing out the movement his body was capable of. He was in shock at how the pain that his ribs would cause were gone and even though his breathing was still struggling he felt painless.

"The Anaesthesia I have placed in your body will wear off in about two hours and the drive from Viridian to Pallet will take an hour or so." Said Doctor Namba as he spoke directly to Red, making sure he gets every detail correct.

"What if it wears off during my break in?"

"If you let me finish speaking you would know!" Snapped the Doctor as he moved over to a bench and revealed another two needles with a clear liquid within them. "One during or after the mission if it is needed, otherwise keep the others for when you get back and need to sleep." Handing them to the boy he almost had a heart attack when Red came close to dropping one but managed to capture it. With a grunt the doctor moved back to his desk and sat down, seemingly looking very… depressed.

"Thank you for this Uncle Namba… it means a lot." The man merely waved it off but motioned for the boy to come stand beside him.

"You're a lucky boy you know? Your dad gave me thousands to make enough of this stuff for your journey, he doesn't show it Red but he cares. I mean… back in my day as a Rocket grunt if something bad like this happened to us we would be given bottle of whisky and told to drink the pain away."

Red could only lean in and wrap one arm around the man who he could honestly call his only family apart from his dad and even though they weren't blood related the Doctor had treated him as family. In fact Red believed Namba had been the only one who paid him a visit the night before but he couldn't exactly remember much.

"Then thank Arceus we don't live in those times anymore. I'll be back tomorrow for the Anaesthesia." Said Red as he detached himself from the doctor and went to walk out of the room to get to the car for his ride to Pallet.

"Red! Be careful out there tonight." Red gave a quick nod as he exited the laboratory and walked out to the front gates where the car and others were waiting for him.

* * *

"For Arceus sake." Hissed Red as he looked through the windows of the famous laboratory to see a group of kids having… a sleepover? This isn't what they needed, not now and as they crouched below the window they continued to be pelted with rain.

"What do we do?" Questioned a young woman in black cargo pants and a black hoodie that almost perfectly covered her facial features if she didn't have to continue pushing a lose strand of golden hair away from her eyes.

"We could still break around the back?" Whispered Anarchy as he shrugged showing he had no clue as to what to do either as he wore a replica set of clothing to Pandora.

"Not an option, they would hear the glass window being unhinged." Spoke Ash as he adjusted the baseball cap fitting on his head which was soaking wet and re-adjusted the jumper that was clinging to his body.

"It's just a couple of kids though that looks the same age as us." Mumbled Pandora as she played with the leather gloves she was wearing pacifically so they couldn't track any fingerprints.

"Red, how much longer has your drugs got to last?" Questioned Anarchy, who seemed completely unfazed by the thunder as Pandora jumped out of her skin.

Looking down at his watch he realised Butch really was a grandma of a driver noticing the drug lasted no longer than thirty minutes. Pointing at his watch Anarchy nodded and they both went back to thinking.

Red could only think about being sneaky as he wanted this to be done in a flash but Anarchy was looking at this in a completely different perspective after all it was this stuff that got him into the five. It was Domino who got in for just general brilliance as she proved that in the examination scoring a perfect hundred. Than Ty had exceptional talent with a fire arm which could prove to be useful for higher experienced, more life risking missions and knew how to use any sort of weapon. Red had exceptional fighting talent.

Pandora though didn't get in for her fighting talent though; no she won that fight because she acted. She truly made that boy believe she couldn't fight and she was truly scared of him only to bring him into her trap.

"We could use Pandora?" Spoke Anarchy rather doubtfully as he locked eyes with his best friend and then looked over to Red to see that same questioning look in their eyes.

"How?" They both said at the same time and if it weren't in such an intense situation they probably would have laughed.

"Remember how she made Tom believe she was scared of him in that fight, only to make his belief bite him?" Spoke Anarchy pushing aside his hoodie as he ran his hand through the blue hair a top his head waiting for the two to nod.

"Well… its risky but we could have her nock on the door and then when they open it me and Red can rush in and deal some damage and grab the Pokemon then leave without a trace." It all made sense in logic and they had the power for it.

Thinking about it Red seemed to find more and more flaws as he went over the plan in his head. They could recognise all their faces and use it as evidence for the police or what if one could actually fight. The ideas kept running through his head and it seemed like a terrible idea to run a plan that hadn't of been thought out but what choice did they have?

"It's not ideal but it seems safer than the other options… Pandora? Red?" Both kids heads were churning but it just seemed like they had no other ideas and the pressure was starting to get to them.

"I'll do it." Said an uneasy Pandora as she waited for the approval of Red who just nodded and got the threesome up walking to the front door.

"Let me rip up your clothes a bit, makes it more believable." Whispered Red as he pulled out his pocket knife as did Anarchy and they both ripped up the costume making her look battered and torn. Moving to both sides of the door Red and Anarchy waited as Pandora started putting on her act.

Pounding on the door she started screaming for help and put fake sobs in even adding some tears as the door swung open revealing a boy with brown, mahogany hair sporting dark viridian eyes looking rather fearful.

"What's wrong?" Asked the young boy with a startled voice as he looked at a beaten up, young girl.

"These boys.. the-they beat me up…" Spoke Pandora with fake sobs willingly walking inside making room for the two boys out the front of the lab. It was then that she realised she had a crowd of three people as two boys and a girl stood behind the brown haired child in front of her. Realising there were to many people she wanted to warn the two but they barged in as Anarchy delivered a harsh blow to the brown haired child's stomach. Gripping his hair he put the boy into a headlock and brought the pocket knife to his victim's throat.

"No one moves or I slit his throat." Spoke Anarchy with power behind his voice as he watched the three kids nod their heads timidly.

Red had no idea of the action behind him as he pushed over a girl with fiery red hair and ran through the halls to the research laboratory in the back of the house. Blue prints were memorised and he found the room rather quickly only to find Professor Oak busily writing away at the desk in the back of the room.

Red thought over how he could make this a loud encounter using violence and threatening him, or he could be quiet and use stealth to fool the old man. Either would be acceptable but Red found himself acting to stealth not wanting to hurt the old man, after all he was giving him Pokemon… he just didn't know it yet.

Manoeuvring around stacks of paper and books on the floor trying to not knock over anything in the messy lab he found himself closer and closer to his destination in the middle of the lab. As he was about to reach up and grab the egg and Poke'ball the Professor began to speak to himself.

"Ten years ago… I lost both of you to him and I miss you every day. Trent and Sarah, I really have done my best raising Gary and I can't believe he is starting his journey without you tomorrow. Even though he doesn't have any memories of both of you he really does miss you both."

"You died heroes you know? Putting your life on the line for the Ketchum children was something extraordinary and Delia is thankful for it every day. She's still on the hunt for Ash but is so thankful for Ritchie and is sending him on his journey tomorrow just like I with Gary."

"Team Rocket is still at large like I told you last year at this time… I want nothing more than the bastards gone!" Wailed Oak as he smashed his fist on the table and began to sob into his arm.

Red felt sick as he silently grabbed the egg securely and placed the Poke 'ball in his pocket as he snuck out of the room yet again feeling less careful, feeling the man was too busy crying to notice him.

Once out the room he ran to the front door finding the scene in front of him mortifying as Pandora was holding a girl against a wall as one boy lay on the ground holding his head. Anarchy still was holding onto the boy beforehand and there remained one boy who looked older than the rest with Brown spiky hair with tanned skin standing alone looking pale.

Running out of the front door Red looked back to see Pandora throw the girl to the ground and kick her solidly in the stomach, while Anarchy simply pushed the boy to the ground and followed the other two.

They all ran to the getaway car and jumped in as Butch floored the gas driving with pace even though no police officers were in sight.

"You kids alright?" Questioned the adult as he looked back at his daughter specifically who all just nodded.

Red could feel the pain returning as he hissed in pain and pulled a needle from the pocket in his combat trousers. Raising his shirt he drove the thing into his ribs and pushed down releasing the liquid into his body so his body could return numb. The relief wasn't instant and he found himself handing the egg to Pandora as he clutched his stomach and doubled over in pain.

The activity of the night was now making itself evident and he found himself close to screaming in pain only to mumble lowly instead. All eyes in the car were on him for the ten minutes it took for the Anaesthesia to finally take the pain down.

He hadn't realised Pandora was rubbing his back until he looked up to find her arm behind his back. She was speaking soothing words the whole time as well reassuring him he would be fine and told him they would be home soon.

But how could he call that place home, he was practically being kicked out tomorrow and if he thought he had things to worry about before new things arose. The main one was what would he do if he came face to face with whichever kid was Gary? To know his dad had killed his parents… maybe he was lucky to be getting kicked out? But then on the outside world he has to deal with Gary… and in Team Rocket he had to deal with his dad.

Arceus Red's head hurt.

* * *

_**And that's that for the third chapter! I hope it was some what entertaining and I have you wanting more?**_

_**Anyways shout out to IceArceus for being my support lately, you help me a lot more than you know! Also to Uzumaki Writer15 for supporting me since way back. To all you reviewers and guest I can not thank you enough.**_

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH A NEW INSTALLMENT OF 'I WILL NOT REAP DESTRUCTION'.**_


End file.
